It is well known to utilize well packers for sealing in a well conduit in which the packer seal and the packer slips are actuated by hydraulic pistons as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,388 issued Sept. 7, 1971. Typically, piston actuated well packers utilize various elastomer seals in the pistons and also utilize various elastomer seals in other parts of the packer.
However, in high temperature applications for a well packer, such as in steam injection wells, the packer is set, steam is injected into the well, the well cools, and the process of heating and cooling is repeated. The temperature recycling affects the packer causing it to relax. However, the high temperature destroys the elastomer seals and the reapplication of hydraulic fluid to the pistons fails to reset the packer and it must be retrieved.
The present invention is directed to a piston actuated high temperature well packer in which the piston seals as well as the other seals in the packer are constructed to withstand high temperature environments.